


Have Yourself a Merry "Little" Christmas, Blaine Anderson

by TeddysHoney



Series: Kurt and Blaine [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: Age Play, Christmas, Christmas Presents, Grandma!Carole, Grandpa!Burt, Little!Blaine, M/M, Winter Movies, daddy!kurt, mentions of spanking, timeout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:14:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21943468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeddysHoney/pseuds/TeddysHoney
Summary: Burt and Carole are coming to New York for Christmas, and Blaine's feeling excited one minute and nervous the next. He's exhausted from not sleeping well, and he's having a bit of a problem with naughty behavior. Eventually, though, he just gets to enjoy a very merry Christmas with his happy grandparents who have a few surprises for him and his daddy.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Carole Hudson-Hummel/Burt Hummel, Sam Evans/Finn Hudson
Series: Kurt and Blaine [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1074591
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Have Yourself a Merry "Little" Christmas, Blaine Anderson

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JayhawkWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayhawkWrites/gifts).



> Hey, guys! Merry Christmas! I wanted to write a cute little Christmas story for Little Blaine and his daddy, but Blaine had other ideas. So, here's 9k words of Blangst and Christmas fun. I hope you enjoy and have a Merry Christmas!
> 
> P.S. This story is a gift for my very best friend, JayhawkWrites. She is constantly encouraging me and being a fantastic cheerleader. So, here's a Christmas gift for you! I hope you like it!

Daddy woke up to an insistent little finger poking his cheek. “Blaine?” he asked groggily, rolling over. “What time is it?”

“Um,” Blaine said, not wanting to tell him that it was super early, “is time for waking up?”

“Is that a question?” Kurt asked, shifting even more so he could see the clock. “It's 4:30am, mister. Back to bed.” He swatted Blaine's behind firmly.

“Ouch!” Blaine rubbed his bottom as flopped back on the mattress, a scowl fixed firmly on his face. “Mean Daddy.”

“Go back to sleep, little boy,” Kurt replied, his eyes already drifting shut.

“But 'm not even tired, Daddy!”

“You will be when you close your eyes. Good night.”

Blaine harrumphed loudly and crossed his arms. He didn't want to go back to sleep! He glared in the direction of the ceiling as he thought. It was no fair for Daddy to make him sleep so long. He was just 'cited! Grandma and Grandpa were flying in for Christmas today, and he had lots of things he wanted to do with them. For starters, Grandma had already promised they could have a tea party with ALL of Blaine's stuffies, and Grandpa had promised to play all of his favorite games. He wanted them to come faster, and the sooner he got up, the sooner they'd be there, he was sure.

Plus, Blaine had been in bed for forever! Daddy had made him have early bedtime the night before because he was being maybe a little bit grumpy. Daddy said too much excitement was making him sleepy, but Blaine disagreed. He just didn't like all of Daddy's rules sometimes, and he was 'llowed to dis'gree. Daddy said. No matter how much he'd tried to explain that to Daddy, though, he'd still been carted off to bed with Jack Rabbit two hours early the night before. And the getting out of bed when he wasn't 'posed to was maybe a little bit naughty, too, which had made Daddy kinda swatty. But bed was boring, Daddy was mean, and early bed time was not fair. At least, not when Blaine's crime was just making life easier for Grandma and Grandpa by having all of his toys and games stashed in plain sight in the living room. He was just being a good host. It wasn't nice of Daddy to make him pick up all his toys again.

Eventually, Blaine did drift off to sleep again, this time waking up at the much more reasonable hour of 7:45. Actually, that was pretty late for Blaine, so when he poked Daddy awake again, Kurt was much more ready to get up. He was not ready for his little boy to run around the house like an absolute maniac as he sang at the top of his lungs about all the things he was going to do with Grandma and Grandpa for Christmas. He should have been, but he wasn't. “Blaine. Blaine! BLAINE!”

The little boy stopped in his tracks, turning around and flashing Daddy his best smile. “What, Daddy?” he asked sweetly.

“You need to turn the volume way down and walk in the house, please. I know you're excited, but you don't get to break all the rules because of it. I can still call Grandma and Grandpa and tell them not to come.”

Blaine made the saddest eyes Daddy had ever seen and ran to him, throwing his arms around his waist and clinging to him for dear life, sobbing, “Daddy! 'm sorry! Don't call! Don't call!”

“Great,” Kurt thought to himself, hugging his boy close. “Now I've upset him. Way to go, Hummel.” This was going to be a long day if Kurt couldn't get them both calmed down. He was tired, Blaine was excited, and this was a terrible combination. “Shh. Shh. It's okay,” he soothed Blaine, rubbing up and down his back. “I'm not going to call them. I want them to come as much as you do.”

“Why-hy'd you sa-say that th-en?” Blaine hiccuped into Daddy's shirt.

“Daddy's sorry,” Kurt said with a kiss to Blaine's head. “I shouldn't have said that. I just want you to calm down and be my good boy. We had a kinda bad day yesterday, didn't we?”

Blaine nodded sadly into Kurt's shirt, still sniffling.

“So, I want us to have a good day.” He gave Blaine's back a few more gentle pats before he said, “I'll make you a deal. You be my good little boy, and I'll make sure Grandma and Grandpa get here safely. Hmm?”

Another nod, and Blaine pulled away, looking up at Daddy with red eyes. “You won't call 'n tell 'm not to come?”

“No. I won't do that. I promise. Daddy's sorry he said that.”

“Kay...F'give you,” he mumbled.

“Good.” Daddy gave him a tight squeeze, tickling Blaine's sides until his boy let out a happy giggle. “There's my smiley boy,” Daddy said, kissing both his cheeks. “Are you hungry?”

“Yeah!” Blaine was off like a rocket again. “'rench toast!” he yelled, running into the kitchen.

“Wash your hands!” Kurt called to him. “And walk, please!”

The boys had a good time making French toast together. Kurt, finally feeling a bit more awake after a cup of coffee, was delighted to see Blaine so happy about seeing Burt and Carole. This reaction was far different from the one he'd gotten in Ohio. There, he'd had a clingy boy who had wanted to go home before they'd even gone inside. Now, he had a boy filled with so much exuberance, he wasn't sure what to do with it all. He definitely needed find an activity for him to do, though. They weren't due at the airport until 11:30, at the earliest, for his parent's flight coming in at noon. There was no way that Blaine could be bouncing off the walls for that long without getting into some kind of trouble, and Kurt really did want to have a nice day.

“Are you all done with your Christmas presents for Grandma and Grandpa, baby?” he asked between bites of French toast.

“Uh huh!” Blaine bounced excitedly in his chair, chewing a big, syrupy bite. “I has lots 'n lots 'n lots of pictures for them and cards and the stuff you helped me pick out!” he reminded Daddy.

“That's right. Good.” Kurt tried to rack his brain for something that Blaine could do to keep himself busy, at least for a little while. He wouldn't want to color for Grandma and Grandpa if he already felt like he was done with their gifts. Giving him chores to do wouldn't help, and as much as Kurt would love to sit him down in front of the TV with some cartoons, TV was the last thing Blaine needed when he was hyper. It only made it worse.

“Daddy?” Blaine asked quietly, interrupting his train of thought. “Has Grandma and Grandpa ever comed to New York before?”

“I don't think so,” Kurt replied. “Why?”

Blaine leaped up from the table. “I could color them 'We'come to New York' pictures! You fink they would yike dat?”

Kurt grinned at his baby. “I'm sure they would. Sit down and finish your breakfast. Then, I'll get your coloring stuff out.” Blaine's speech was slipping a little which meant that the excitement was becoming a little too much for him. Daddy knew he needed to do his best to make everything as normal and calm for Blaine as he could.

Blaine, on the other hand, was suddenly feeling nervous. His tummy felt like it was doing back flips, and he just wanted a snuggle. “Daddy do?” he asked, looking at his plate. He didn't feel like feeding himself.

“You want Daddy to feed you?” Kurt asked. At his baby's nod, he grabbed the plate, pulling it in front of him. “Okay, my little bird. Come here so I can feed you.”

Gratefully, Blaine cuddled up in Daddy's lap, opening his mouth wide for a bite and giggling when syrup dripped down his chin. 

“What a messy little baby,” Daddy laughed, dabbing at the stickiness with a napkin. “Somebody's face needs a bath after breakfast.”

Blaine happily finished off his breakfast in the safety of Daddy's lap. Daddy was being silly and nice, and Blaine started to feel a little bit better. He was nervous about Grandma and Grandpa coming still. He hoped they would be lots of fun to play with; they had been before, but he hadn't seen them for quite some time. He whined when Daddy pushed at him to get off of his lap.

“I just need to clean up the kitchen, munchkin. Can you come with me so I can wipe off your face? Then, we can get out your coloring stuff.”

“Daddy carry!” Blaine demanded, sliding to the floor and holding his arms up expectantly.

“I can't carry you right now, baby. I have to carry our dishes to the kitchen. You can hold on to my pants if you want to.” Now Blaine was being extra little and clingy. Kurt needed to get him his coloring stuff stat. Blaine always seemed to feel better when he could focus on doing an activity. Kurt would just have to be sure to stop by often and lavish him with praise.

Blaine whined again but grabbed a fistful of Daddy's shirt, trailing closely behind him and sticking his thumb into his mouth. He didn't want Daddy leaving him alone for anything.

Kurt set the dishes down in the sink with a clatter, grabbing the washcloth and turning to his baby. “Close your eyes,” he commanded gently. “Daddy's going to wash that sticky face of yours.”

Blaine did as he was told, squeezing his eyes shut tightly as he felt Daddy run the wet cloth over his face and chin. Then, suddenly, the warm cloth was gone, replaced by warm lips kissing and nibbling at his cheeks, nose, and chin. Blaine giggled. “Daddy, no!” he protested, not opening his eyes.

“But, my baby is so sweet after all that syrup. I just want to gobble him up like a little cookie!”

“No! Daddy! Don't gobble up your Blaine! No!” His squeals of laughter grew louder as Daddy's hands found his sides, tickling a little as he continued to eat up his baby.

“Are you sure I can't gobble up my Blaine? It's very, very yummy!”

“Da-Da-Daddy!” Blaine tried to protest between peals of laughter. “Noooooo!”

“You're right,” Daddy agreed, giving Blaine one last smooch on the tip of his nose. “I'd be very sad if I ate up my Blaine.” He pulled his boy into a tight hug, happy when Blaine's arms wrapped around him tightly. “Ready to color?” he asked after a moment.

“Uh huh. What should I make for them?” He was a little nervous that Grandma and Grandpa wouldn't want 'We'come to New York' pictures. Or any of his pictures and cards for that matter.

“Make them anything you want, sweetheart,” Kurt said, walking over to the cabinet where he stored Blaine's art supplies and getting out the bin. “Grandma said she needs some new artwork for her fridge; she's going to love whatever you make for them.”

Blaine nodded, following Daddy into the living room. Daddy was smart. He would know what Grandma liked.

“Why don't you sit over here at the coffee table,” Daddy said, setting the heavy bin down, “and that way, you have all this room you can spread out your coloring books and paper.” He gestured in a wide circle around the table. “Just make sure,” he said, bending to be at Blaine's level, “that we keep the crayons where?”

“On da paper,” Blaine said dutifully. He had maybe been known to be just a little bit crazy in the past and color on the table.

“Good boy.” Kurt gave him a kiss on the top of the head. “I'm going to go and brush my teeth then make sure Grandma and Grandpa's room is ready. I'll just be down the hall,” he told Blaine, pointing. “If you need anything, you know where to find me.”

Blaine nodded. “Kay, Daddy.” He wanted to ask him to stay and color with him, but he knew Daddy had lots to do.

“I love you, baby,” Kurt reminded him. “Grandma and Grandpa are going to love whatever you make for them, just like they'll love their Christmas gifts from you.”

Blaine wrapped his Daddy in a hug and squeezed him tight. His daddy was so smart. “Kay, Daddy,” he repeated into his shoulder. “Yove you, too.”

With a last smile, Kurt retreated down the hallway, leaving Blaine to his own devices. The little boy wasn't sure what to do. He looked at his coloring bin with a furrowed brow, not touching anything. He had lots and lots and lots of coloring books, paper, and crayons. Daddy knew how much he loved to make things, so he made sure to keep the coloring bin well stocked. He'd had to take away the scissors and the markers, though, because Blaine had acc'dently cut one of the pretty couch pillows and colored on the carpet. Those had been very big naughty things, and he hadn't been able to use his coloring bin for quite a while after that.

With a little sigh, he reached into the bin and pulled out a few sheets of paper and his favorite set of crayons. They had little sparkles in them that stuck to the paper when he colored. He thought they would be perfect for “We'come to New York” pictures because New York was the sparkliest city he knew. After tapping his chin for a few seconds, he set to work, his tongue barely sticking out between his teeth in concentration.

Kurt made sure to stop by frequently to praise his little boy and give him a kiss. He stopped after his teeth were brushed. He stopped after he'd gotten out the new Christmas sheets he and Blaine had bought as a surprise for Grandma. He stopped after he'd gotten the new pillowcases on. Each time, his boy was busy coloring, his tongue peeking out the corner of his mouth. It was the cutest thing he'd ever seen, and he wanted to take a picture. Kurt knew, however, that if he tried, Blaine would stop doing it, and he'd rather live in the moment than ruin it for later.

Blaine was having a really good time, he decided. The picture of Central Park at Christmas was turning out really well. The only problem was, even drawn with the sparkly crayons, the picture wasn't quite sparkly enough. He tilted the page beneath the lights, scowling when there was very little light reflected. “Doesn't look like Christmas,” he whispered, thinking. Then, he saw the edge of a glue stick poking out between a few sheets of paper in his craft bin. Daddy let him use glue sticks because it was harder to make a mess with. What Daddy didn't let him have access to was glitter.

Blaine loved glitter. When Daddy had first started being, well, Daddy, he'd let Blaine have glitter, and the glitter had gone on everything. Every drawing, every painting had to have glitter. However, glitter was expensive, and the day he decided to use an entire jar of pink sparkles on a picture he was painting for Daddy, he'd had his glitter privileges taken away. Now, Daddy kept all the glitter in a different tub that Blaine wasn't supposed to get out without permission and supervision.

For a few minutes, Blaine sat on the floor, thinking. On one hand, he knew he should probably go and ask Daddy for the glitter. But, on the other, if he could show Daddy that he could be 'sponsible with it, maybe he would be allowed to have it back. He didn't need much, he knew, just a little bit to make the trees pop. So, he waited until after Daddy had come to check on him again before he tiptoed over to the cabinet and reached into the glitter box.

He debated on color for only a minute, deciding that silver would look most like pretty snow. He'd just put a little on the trees and then put the glitter back. He'd show Daddy the picture later, and he'd be so happy to see that he'd used the glitter 'sponsibly, he'd have to let him have it back; Blaine was sure.

So, he tiptoed back to the living room and pulled out the glue stick. He made sure to cover the trees with a thorough covering of glue. He needed lots so the glitter would stick. Then, very carefully, he unscrewed the lid of the glitter and tapped the side gently. A tiny snowfall of silver glitter toppled from the container, sprinkling lightly across the trees. Blaine looked at it, considering. “More,” he decided, tapping the container again. He was just about to add a third sprinkle when he heard a voice behind him bark, “Blaine Devon Anderson! What do you think you're doing?”

Startled, Blaine dropped the glitter container. The top edge of it tell against the edge of the coffee table, and the sprinkler came off, spilling the entire container of glitter across the living room carpet. Blaine looked at the mess then at his daddy, tears already filling his eyes. Daddy looked mad, and he'd made a big mess with something he wasn't 'posed to have. He was gonna be in big, big trouble. 

“Blaine!” Kurt cried again, horrified at the huge glitter mess on the ground. “What are you doing with the glitter. You know you're not supposed to have that!”

“Sorry! Sorry!” Blaine said. “'m sorry, Daddy! Was jus' tryin' to make my picture pretty!”

“Then you should have asked!” Kurt exclaimed, crouching down next to his little boy and the mess. He shook his head a few times, glancing at his phone. “It's time to go get Grandma and Grandpa from the airport. When we get back, you're going to have a time out to think about why we don't play with glitter without permission. Right now, though, I need you to go brush your teeth and put on your shoes please.”

“Daddy mad?” Blaine whimpered, trying to hold back tears. Time out wasn't so bad. He didn't like it, but it wasn't so bad as a spankin'.

“I'm not happy,” Kurt told him, “but I'm not mad at you. At least some of it was my fault, because I scared you. Please go brush your teeth and put on your shoes. We need to go.”

“Bu--”

“No buts, young man. I asked you to do something, and you need to go. Don't make me count.”

Blaine held his arms up. He didn't really want to be carried, but he did want a hug. That would prove that Daddy wasn't really mad. “Daddy do?” he whispered.

“No, baby. I need to get myself ready to go. You can do it. Go, please.” Daddy pointed down the hallway to their room.

“Bu--”

“One,” Daddy said, standing and putting his hands on his hips.

“Daddy, I wa--”

“Two.”

Blaine did not want him to get to three. Three would definitely mean a spankin'. He jumped up, feeling a few tears slide down his cheeks, and ran to their bathroom. He tried to stop the crying, rubbing at his eyes and taking deep breaths. Daddy was mad. Daddy was really mad. Daddy wouldn't even hug him because he was so mad. Those thoughts made Blaine cry harder. Daddy was definitely going to spank when they got home. He had said just a time out, but he would decide that Blaine actually needed a spankin', too, because he was so mad. And Blaine hated spankings. They hurt, and he didn't want one, especially not in front of Grandma and Grandpa. He didn't really even want them to come anymore.

Then, the thought occurred to him that maybe if he was a good boy, Daddy would at least spank him in their room instead of in front of Grandma and Grandpa. That thought made him feel a little better, and he hurried to brush his teeth and put his shoes on. He was going to be really, really good so that Grandma and Grandpa didn't have to see him get into trouble.

“Ready to go, baby?” Daddy asked when Blaine emerged from their room. Seeing the tears in his boy's eyes, he said, “Come here,” pulling him close. “There's no need to cry,” Kurt reminded him gently, swiping the tears away and hugging him tightly. “I'm not mad, and once you have your time out, everything will be over.”

Blaine nodded, relieved to get a hug now. Maybe Daddy wasn't so mad now since he was being good.

The boys loaded up in the car, Blaine sitting in the back seat. They had left the “We'come to New York” picture at home to dry, so he hugged Jack Rabbit tightly and watched out the window as Daddy carefully weaved them through the New York traffic. It was Christmas Eve and everywhere Blaine looked, there were signs of Christmas. Every shop had a tree in the window, lights twinkling around the edges of the window. Some of them had painted snowmen and stars on them, and there were people dressed as Santa on every corner.

“Daddy?” Blaine asked from the back seat.

“Blainey?”

Blaine giggled. “Santa comes tonight?”

“Yep. Tomorrow night. After all good little boys are asleep.”

Blaine wiggled in his seat. “He bringin' presents?”

“Mhm. That's his job.”

“For you?” Blaine wanted to know. They'd talked about this before, and even though Blaine knew in his adult mind that there was no Santa, he'd asked Kurt if he'd mind pretending anyway. There was something about the magic of waking up to presents beneath the tree that hadn't been there the night before that made Blaine happy. 

“Santa brings presents for everyone,” Kurt said. 

“Even Grandma and Grandpa?”

“Even for them,” Kurt assured. His parents didn't know that Santa was bringing them presents. He thought it would be fun to see the looks on their faces when there was something for them there, too.

Content and excited again, Blaine sat back in his seat, watching out the window and feeling himself grow more and more impatient. He couldn't wait for that night! They were going to open presents as a family, and he was eager to give Daddy the things he'd gotten for him. It had actually been fun going shopping with Uncle Finn in secret, and he'd gotten to help pick out some cool presents for Sam that Uncle Finn had assured him he'd be allowed to play with the next time they had a play date.

It didn't take long for Daddy to find them a parking spot once they reached the airport. Then, he and Blaine piled out of the car, and with the instruction that Blaine was not allowed to let go of Daddy's hand, they hurried across the parking lot to the warmth of the airport terminals. They only had about five minutes before Grandma and Grandpa's plane was supposed to land, so Kurt walked them to their baggage claim at a brisk pace, picking out a nice bench not far away for them to sit on while they waited.

Kurt had long since given up expecting Blaine to be big in public. He could be, if he tried, but they had found that it made his behavior so much worse when they got home later. As Kurt sat, Blaine's hand tightly tucked into his own, he smiled, thinking back their early days as Daddy and Baby. Blaine hadn't wanted to be little too much back then. It had been his idea, and he had a good time doing it; but, he was afraid of getting attached, he'd told Kurt, so they only did it on a Saturday once a month for a while. Then, one day, Kurt had come home from work to find Blaine home from school early and teetering on the verge of slipping. He'd had a phone call from his father, a very rare occurrence, and it hadn't gone well. Making the decision for them both, Kurt had helped Blaine transition into his Little Headspace, and from there, the playing grew more and more frequent. They both enjoyed it and found that it helped their relationship, even when Blaine didn't want to be Little, so they began doing it more and more frequently. Eventually, it had turned into a nearly 24/7 relationship, Big Blaine coming out when Kurt needed him, or they wanted to have adult playtime. Kurt had been afraid he'd feel like something was missing, but he loved it when Blaine was Little as much as Blaine did. Being Daddy filled a void in him he hadn't realized needed filling.

Next to Kurt, Blaine began wiggling, pulling Kurt out of his memories. “Are you okay, baby?” he asked, wrapping an arm around his boy's shoulders.

“Grandma and Grandpa,” Blaine said quietly, pointing.

When Kurt looked, he could just make out Burt and Carole's figures approaching the baggage claim. “Good eye, baby,” he complimented, standing up. “Let's go meet them.” With Blaine attached to his hip, Kurt moved toward his parents. “Hi!” he called, waving.

“Kurt! Blaine!” Carole called, waving excitedly. “Come give me a hug!”

Blaine looked to Kurt for permission, and, at his nod, took off, launching himself in Carole's arms. “Grandma!” he exclaimed quietly in her ear. “I missed you!”

“Missed you, too, bug,” Carole said, squeezing him tight before directing him into Burt's waiting arms.

“How's my favorite little man?” Burt asked, wrapping Blaine up into a tight hug. “Have you been a good boy for Daddy?” he asked, smiling. It was apparently the wrong thing to say.

Blaine stepped back, hiding behind Kurt as he shook his head sadly. “I been naughty,” he confessed quietly, feeling like he was going to cry.

Burt gave Kurt a funny look. “Did I say somethin'?” he asked, confused.

“I think Blaine's just nervous,” Kurt replied as he leaned in for a hug, whispering, “We had a bit of an issue with some glitter this morning, and he didn't get the chance to serve his timeout before we left. Plus, he's tired.”

Burt nodded. “Help me get Grandma's stuff, Blaine,” he said, reaching out his hand.

Blaine took it, following Grandpa to the baggage claim. His tummy was feeling flippy again, and he really wanted Daddy. But, he knew Grandpa liked it when he helped him, and he was still trying to prove to Daddy that he was a good boy.

“Good to see you, Kurt,” Carole greeted as she hugged her step-son. “Everything okay with Blaine?”

“He's just tired,” Kurt explained. “He's been so excited about you guys coming that he hasn't been sleeping well at night. He'll probably need to take a nap today which won't make him happy. It sounds like the two of you have made big plans for your time here this week.”

Carole smiled fondly at Burt and Blaine's backs as they stood, waiting for the luggage to come by. “We have. But, I think we could be convinced to take a break from our plans to watch a Christmas movie if you think that would help him fall asleep.”

“Perfect,” Kurt responded. “He's been begging to watch Ice Age. It's not really a Christmas movie, but it is winter themed.”

“I think we're ready to go,” Burt announced walking back up to his wife and son. “Blaine here tells me that the two of you have been busy baking cookies for me.”

“Not jus' for you, Grandpa!” Blaine replied, laughing. “For all of us!”

“Well, mostly for me,” Burt amended, grinning. “I'm hungry for some cookies. Let's get going.”

Kurt was delighted to see that his dad had gotten Blaine to smile. Maybe that meant he was feeling better. If he could at least be in a good mood for the car ride back to their apartment, Kurt was sure he could deal with any unpleasant feelings surrounding Blaine's timeout when they got back home. “Let's go then,” he agreed, taking Blaine's hand as he walked them back to their car. 

The car ride how was quick, much faster than Blaine would have liked. He sat in the back seat with Carole, answering all of her questions with short responses. He could feel the anxiety building up in him again, making his tummy feel icky and giving him a little bit of a headache. He didn't want to go to timeout. Timeout was boring, and maybe Daddy was still mad. He didn't know for sure. Daddy seemed to be acting okay now, but he didn't want a spanking. He wasn't sure that he wasn't going to get one. So, he was on edge, imagining how embarrassing it was going to be when they got home.

Kurt tried to be nice about it. When he let them all into the apartment, he didn't say anything to Blaine right away. He let him come in and take off his shoes and coat. He let him smile at Grandma and Grandpa's questions, telling them all about what decorations he'd helped with. But, when his parents announced they were going to go and put their stuff away, he calmly whispered in Blaine's ear, “You need to go to timeout now, please. I'm going to get the vacuum and clean up the glitter.” That did not go over well.

Blaine threw himself on the floor. “Daddy! No! I don't wanna go to timeout! I don't wanna get a spankin'! 'm sorry I was bad before, but I be good! Pwomise!” He flailed his arms around, kicking his feet against the floor.

“Young man,” Kurt said, sounding very stern. “I expect you to get up off the floor and march yourself to the corner this instant. It's okay for you to be upset, but it is not okay for you to throw a tantrum.” He stood over Blaine's thrashing form, arms crossed, waiting.

“Noooo!” Blaine begged, not kicking quite as hard now. “I don't wanna!”

“If you wanted to have a time out then it wouldn't be much of a punishment,” Kurt replied, trying to hide his amused smile. It was always adorably funny when Blaine thought he could talk his way out of his punishments by just not wanting them.

“Daddy, timeout is boring!” he protested, no longer fighting but just lying sadly on the floor.

“It's supposed to be. Now go, please,” Kurt said, pointing to the corner in the living room.

“Daddy!” he tried one more time.

Kurt just raised an eyebrow, still pointing.

Blaine sat up but didn't move to his corner. He saw movement out of the corner of his eye; he knew Grandma and Grandpa were coming out of their room now, and he was embarrassed.

When Blaine still didn't move, Kurt grabbed him by his upper arm and hauled him to his feet, apply a few firm swats to his backside before taking him to his corner. Planting him their on his bottom, he took Jack Rabbit out from under his arm. “Stay here until I tell you to come out, please,” he said, gentle yet firm.

Blaine made grabby hands toward his bunny. “Please Jack?” he begged, looking pathetic.

“Not this time, baby. You need to think about following directions.”

With tears prickling in his eyes, Blaine nodded sadly and turned back to the corner. “I be good now, Daddy,” he whispered.

“You're always good,” Kurt reminded, squatting next to his baby. “You just don't always make good choices, but you're always my good boy.” He kissed the top of Blaine's head before he moved away, depositing Jack Rabbit on the couch where Blaine would be able to find him easily when timeout was over.

Burt and Carole were standing in the kitchen when Kurt walked in. Burt had a cookie in one hand and a glass of milk in the other. 

“I see you found the cookies then,” Kurt said, smiling.

“Yep!” Burt replied around a mouthful. “They're good!” 

“I told him he could only have one,” Carole replied. “Too much sugar is bad for his heart.”

“I've tried to tell him that for years,” Kurt said, swiping a cookie of his own. “He just never listens.”

“Hey!” Burt protested. “I listen! I just don't always do what you want!” That got a chuckle out of everyone, and they were all quiet for a few minutes, enjoying their cookies before Burt asked, “So, how's Blaine?”

“He's okay. Embarrassed that he had to go to timeout and extremely tired, but he'll be okay.”

“I told Burt we were going to watch Ice Age later,” Carole said. “I thought maybe after lunch?”

“Good idea. I need to vacuum up the spilled glitter.” He gestured toward the refrigerator. “I thought we could just have sandwiches for lunch since we're having such a big dinner tonight.”

“Go ahead and vacuum,” Carole said. “Burt and I can get out the sandwich stuff, and then, you can let Blaine out of timeout.” She gave him a smile and a gentle nudge toward the door.

“Thanks,” Kurt replied, going to the hall closet and pulling out the handheld vacuum. It didn't take long for him to suck up the mess of glitter, and after he'd put the vacuum away, he walked over to Blaine, tapping him lightly on the shoulder. “Are you ready to come out of timeout now?” he asked.

Blaine turned to Daddy, throwing his arms around him and hugging him tightly. “'m sorry, Daddy,” he whispered into his shoulder. “Sorry I was naughty.”

“You're forgiven, baby. Everything's okay.” Kurt squeezed him back, kissing his forehead when the boy pulled away. “Are you hungry? Grandma and Grandpa are getting sandwich stuff out.”

Blaine nodded, his eyes drifting to the coffee table. “Daddy?”

“Yes, baby?”

“I give them my 'We'come New York' picture now?”

“If you want to,” Kurt replied, standing. “I think it's dry now.”

“Yay!” Blaine exclaimed, jumping up and collecting his picture. Then, he was off to the kitchen, pausing just long enough to scoop Jack Rabbit up off the couch. “Let's go, Jack!” he shouted, zooming into the kitchen and coming to a stop just before running into Carole. “Look!” he told her excitedly, waving the picture at her. Some glitter that wasn't stuck down all the way fell to the floor, and Kurt had to suppress a sigh. “I makeded you a picture!” Blaine announced.

“Let me see that!” Burt said, scooping Blaine up and setting him on the counter so the boy could show him the drawing.

“Is Central Park,” Blaine explained seriously. “Daddy says you have never goed there, but is very pretty. Vis is what it yooks yike in winter wif yots of yights and snow!”

“It's beautiful!” Burt exclaimed. “I bet you're picture is even better than the real thing. Look, Grandma. Isn't it pretty!” He passed the picture to Carole with a flourish.

“It's wonderful, Blaine!” Carole said, giving him a big kiss on the cheek. “I'm going to hang this up on the fridge at home just as soon as we get back. Then, I'll send a picture to Daddy so you can see, too.”

Blaine grinned, loving the praise.

“Here's your sandwich, Blaine,” Kurt called from the table, setting down a plate with four sandwich triangles on it and sippy cup of milk. “I think Grandma and Grandpa wanted to watch a movie with you after lunch.”

“Ice Age?!” Blaine asked, running to the table.

“I think so,” Kurt said. “But you have to eat all of your sandwich first. And, I'm going to bring you some carrots and grapes.”

“Kay, Daddy,” Blaine replied, already taking a huge bite out of one of his triangles. He was hungry, and he really wanted to watch Ice Age.

Lunch was quick for everyone. Burt and Carole were tired after their flight, and Kurt was eager to get Blaine settled on the couch so he could relax and nap. Almost 20 minutes later, Blaine was seated on the couch between his grandparents, bouncing excitedly up and down. “Ice Age! Ice Age!” he chanted as he bounced waiting for Daddy to put in the DVD.

“Settle down, Blaine. Sit back, please. You know we don't bounce on the couch like that.”

“Come here, you,” Carole said, reaching out to snag his arm and pull him close to her. “I've been waiting to snuggle with you ever since I got here.”

Blaine smiled at her as the TV came to life. “I yike Ice Age,” he said.

“The sloth is my favorite,” Burt chimed in, winking at Blaine.

“I yike Scrat!”

“Is that the squirrel?” Carole wanted to know.

“Uh huh!” Blaine nodded excitedly. “Yay!!!” He pointed to the TV as Daddy pressed 'Play' on the menu. “Ice Age!”

“Okay, Blaine,” Kurt said with a smile. “I'm going to go to the kitchen and get some food ready for tonight. I want you to stay on the couch and watch your movie with Grandma and Grandpa. Okay?” He gave Blaine a kiss on the forehead.

“Okay, Daddy,” Blaine replied, snuggling into Grandma. He yawned widely. “Yove you.”

“I love you, too, baby.”

Forty-five minutes later, Kurt came back to the living room to check on everyone, and he had to take a photo of the scene on the couch. Blaine was curled up on Carole's lap, his head resting against her right shoulder, thumb in his mouth and Jack Rabbit tucked under his arm. Burt was resting against Carole's left shoulder, snoring lightly, and Carole's head was rested against Blaine's. They were all sound asleep.

Later that evening, after a nice, long nap and a big meal, the four of them gathered in the living room to unwrap presents. Blaine had been bouncing off the walls all afternoon, refreshed from his nap and eager to open presents. “Come on, Grandpa!” he exclaimed, tugging Burt toward the tree. “Daddy sayed you hafta be Santa!”

“Did he now?” Burt asked, glancing over his shoulder at his son.

“I didn't say you had to be,” Kurt defended himself. “I just said you'd probably want to be.”

“You're right. I do,” Burt agreed, taking the Santa hat from his eager grandson and grabbing the first present. “Let's see...who does this belong to?”

“Come here, Blaine,” Kurt called, patting the couch beside him. “Come sit down while Grandpa passes out the gifts.”

Blaine ran to Daddy and bounced eagerly on the edge of the cushion as Grandpa tried to figure out where the first present went. Kurt thought about reprimanding him for bouncing again but decided against it. It was Christmas, and Blaine was obviously excited.

“This one says 'Burt'...” Burt read aloud. “I wonder who that could be.” He scratched his head, puzzled.

“That's you!” Blaine called out, giggling. “It's for you!”

“Me? But I'm Santa Claus!”

Blaine laughed even harder at that. “Nuh uh!” he protested. “You're Grandpa!”

“If I'm Grandpa and I'm Santa, then I definitely can't be Burt,” Burt declared. “This must belong to someone else.”

“Nooooo!” Blaine giggled. “You is all of them!”

“Woah. I have lots of names,” Burt said, setting the gift down on the empty chair next to Carole. “That one's for me, you say. Let's see who the next one is for.”

It took a while for all of the gifts to be handed out, but Blaine spent most of the time laughing in delight as Burt pronounced names wrong and tried to hand things to the wrong person. When everyone finally had all their gifts, Burt sat down. “This Santa is tired,” he said.

“Open mine!” Blaine begged, racing over to his grandparents and helping them locate the gift bag from him. “Do mine!”

“Okay. Should I go first?” Carole asked, hand hovering over the tissue paper. At Blaine's eager nod, she pulled out the sheet and peered into the bag. A pile of artwork lay inside, and she made a show of pulling out each one and exclaiming loudly over them.

Kurt smiled as he watched them interact, glad that they were so good with Blaine was he was Little. It made everything so much easier, and he could tell Blaine was having a good Christmas.

Burt gave his bag from Blaine the same treatment, and soon, it was Kurt's turn. He was presently surprised when he opened his bag and found a pile of pictures for him as well. “When did you make these, baby?” he asked as he pulled each one out. He knew Blaine would never make gifts for him at home. He wouldn't want Daddy to see.

“Wif Uncle Finn,” Blaine replied, snuggling up close to Daddy. “He hided vem for me.”

“Well, that was very nice of Uncle Finn.”

“You yike vem?”

“I love them, baby. They're beautiful.” Kurt kissed Blaine's lips gently.

“Now, I think Blaine should open his presents,” Burt said.

“But you has more,” Blaine pointed out.

“Yes, but I already opened one. You should open yours next. You have a lot!”

Burt wasn't lying. There were nearly a dozen packages in front of Blaine's spot on the couch, each one wrapped in bright paper with huge bows.

“Go ahead, baby,” Kurt prodded.

That was all the allowance Blaine needed. In no time at all, he had torn into all of his presents, exclaiming excitedly over each one. Daddy had gotten him four new bedtime stories, a new scarf and hat for playing in the snow, and another set of sparkly bath crayons. Grandma and Grandpa had bought him a set of sandbox cars just like the ones they had at their house, a Hotwheels race track, some Legos, and two new stuffies. At the sight of the stuffed animals, Kurt gave his parents a look. “He REALLY doesn't need any more stuffed animals,” he told them.

“But, I do, Daddy!” Blaine protested, hugging the animals to his chest. “Jack Rabbit is lonely sometimes and needs lots of friends.”

“Of course he does,” Kurt agreed, not wanting to give his baby any reasons to pout. 

Next, it was the grown-ups turn. Carole loved the photo album Blaine had picked out for her. He'd included a few photos of himself with Kurt, Uncle Finn, and Sam, and Carole was delighted, giving him a tight squeeze and a smooch on the forehead. She also loved the new hat and scarf from Kurt.

Then, Burt opened his new hat from Blaine that read, “Best Grandpa Ever.”

“I pickeded that out!” Blaine said excitedly. 

“I love it, kid,” Burt said, giving him a wink. He opened up Kurt's scarf and hat, smiling at the colors he'd picked. “Thanks.”

Finally, it was Kurt's turn. He opened the gift from Blaine and stared at it, shocked. On one side, it read, “World's Best Daddy” and on the other side was a picture of Kurt and Blaine, smiling happily with Jack Rabbit. “Baby, I love it,” Kurt said, fighting tears as he pulled Blaine into a hug. “It's my very favorite present.”

“You haven't opened the one from me, yet,” Burt jested good-naturedly. “When you see what Carole and I picked out for you, ours will be your favorite gift.”

Kurt gave his Dad a playful glare as he dug into their gift, pulling out a limp gift wrapped in tissue paper. Pulling the paper away, he gasped. “Tha-that's the jacket I've been wanting from the fall line!” Kurt exclaimed, looking at it with joy. “How did you know?”

“A little elf told us,” Carole said with a smile. “I love it! Thank you so much!” Kurt got up from his place on the couch, giving Burt and Carole each a tight hug.

“Merry Christmas,” they said together. “We do have one more surprise for the two of you.”

“It's not one you can really wrap, though,” Burt said, “so we figured we'd just tell ya. Carole and I are moving to New York.”

“What?” Kurt asked, shocked. “Why?”

“Well, both of you boys are up here now. And both of our grand-boys,” Carole replied. “So, we figured there wasn't really a reason to stay in Lima anymore.”

“Wha-but, Dad! What about the shop?” Kurt asked.

“It pretty much runs itself,” Burt responded. “The guy I got to replace Finn when he moved up here to be with Sam was a quick learner. He doesn't really need my help, and he's offered to buy half the business from me so we can be more like partners. That way, I can still have the money coming in, and he can run the store. Plus, living up here, I'll be closer to DC when I need to go to meetings.”

“Do Finn and Sam know?” Kurt asked.

“Not yet. They're coming to Lima next week to see us after their time with Sam's family. We'll tell them then,” Carole said.

“That—this is wonderful!” Kurt exclaimed. “Blaine, what do you think?”

Blaine had been quietly sitting on the couch, looking back and forth between Carole and Burt, not saying a word. When all eyes turned to him, though, he jumped up from the couch and yelled at the top of his lungs, “Yay!” He jumped up and down. “You c'n babysit me when Daddy hasta go out, and I c'n see you alla time, and we can make cookies and play games and has tea parties! Yay!” Now that he'd gotten started talking, he couldn't seem to stop.

The rest of the evening passed in a highly jovial mood. Blaine talked on and on about what he could do with his grandparents in town as Kurt helped him get out his new toys. Burt built towers with him, Carole raced cars with him, and Kurt read him two of his new stories. Before they knew it, it was almost mid-night, and Blaine was still hyped up.

“Okay,” Kurt said. “Let's clean up our toys an--”

“Daddy! 'm not even tired!” Blaine protested, sure he knew where this was going.

“Well, that's good. We need to pick out cookies to leave for Santa.”

Blaine's eyes lit up. “Cookies?” he asked.

“We have to pick some out before Grandpa eats them all,” Kurt said. “Let's clean up so Santa doesn't trip, and then we can pick out cookies.”

“Don't forget carrots for the reindeer,” Carole said as she picked up a few of the Legos.

“Yeah!” Blaine buzzed around the room, collecting his toys and putting them into the toy room. He took his new bedtime stories to their bedroom and set his new stuffies on the bench that Daddy had bought for him. It was tricky to get all his stuffies to stay there, but he sat a few of them on other stuffies' heads. “You'll just have to give piggyback rides for now,” he told them quietly. Then, he rushed back out to the living room. “Cookies!” he announced excitedly.

“Come on,” Kurt said. “Come pick out your two favorite cookies.”

Santa ended up getting a snowman and a snowflake, both cookies that Blaine had decorated a few days before. Each reindeer got a carrot except for Rudolph, who was assigned two. “He works the hardest, Daddy,” Blaine explained. “He's gotta has more carrots so he can fly and shine his nose.” Then, Blaine helped to pour a bit of milk into a cup for Santa and was tasked with very carefully carrying it out to the coffee table in the living room.

“Okay. Let's go brush our teeth and put on some Christmas jammies,” Kurt said, pulling Blaine up onto his hip.

“We read a story for bed?” Blaine asked, yawning. He was suddenly feeling very sleepy again and laid his head on Daddy's shoulder.

“We'll have time for one, baby,” Kurt replied, rubbing his boy's back. He was tired, too. It had been a long and very exciting day.

After his teeth were brushed and his jammies were on, Blaine shuffled tiredly out to Grandma and Grandpa for hugs and kisses. He had his thumb planted firmly in his mouth and Jack and his blanket under one arm as he stood still, letting each of his grandparents hug him and tell him good night.

Daddy scooped him up and carried him to their bed, laying him down and pulling the covers up tightly under his chin. “Ready for a story, baby?” he asked. He knew there was no way Blaine was going to make it through a whole book. 

“Want Pig,” Blaine garbled around his thumb.

“Okay,” Daddy replied, picking up his new book, Pig the Elf. He made it through four pages before Blaine was snoring softly against the pillow.

It took all Kurt had not to fall asleep as well. He shut off the light after he changed into his own pajamas, climbing into bed next to his sleeping boy. He looked at his phone for a while, listening for silence in the apartment. When he was sure everyone was sound asleep, he crept out of bed and put the gifts from Santa underneath the tree. Then, more tired than he'd ever been in his life, he crawled into bed, eager for sleep.

He didn't sleep for long. At the ungodly hour of 5:23am, Blaine was poking him in the face again. “Daddy! Is Christmas!” he whisper-shouted. “Is time to wake up, Daddy! Christmas!”

“Shhh, Blaine,” Kurt mumbled. “It's too early.”

“But, Daddy! Is Christmas!”

“I know, baby. But it's really early, and Daddy is tired.”

“I is not sleepy, Daddy. I is awake! Is Christmas.”

“Uggg!” Kurt moaned, rolling over. “Will you watch some cartoons in here, so Daddy can sleep a little longer?”

“Uh huh!” Blaine bounced excitedly.

“Okay.” Sleepily, Kurt turned his phone to Netflix and found a movie for Blaine to watch. 

“Daddy?” Blaine asked, tugging at his shirt.

“Hmmm?”

“I needa to potty.” Blaine knew he wasn't allowed to leave the bed without permission. He had a bad habit of getting up and never coming back.  
“Go potty,” Daddy instructed as he plugged in headphones. “Then, come right back.” When Blaine bounced back onto the bed a few minutes later, he handed the device over. “When that movie is done, I will get up with you,” Kurt told him, flopping back over onto his side. “Until then, please let Daddy sleep.”

“Okay, Daddy! Night night!” Blaine eagerly put on the headphones and hit play. Daddy never let him watch cartoons when he woke up too early, and this was exciting.

Blaine was even more excited when Daddy crawled out of bed with him just an hour and a half later. They walked into the living room, and he immediately noticed the presents under the tree. “Daddy! Santa comed!” he exclaimed loudly.

“Yes. He did,” Kurt assured him. “But, we need to be quiet. Grandma and Grandpa are still sleeping.”

“No, we're not,” Burt said as he and Carole stepped out of their room. “We were too excited about Santa coming, too!”

“Well, let's open presents then,” Kurt said, settling onto the couch once more. “Blaine, you can be Santa this time.”

“Yay!” Blaine shouted, running to the tree. He picked up two gifts and ran them to his grandparents. “These are yours!”

“For us?” Carole asked, eyeing Kurt. “I didn't know Santa brought presents for grandparents.”

“Santa bwings pwesents to eve'yone who is good,” Blaine explained seriously.

“I guess we must have been good, then,” Burt laughed. “What else is there, kid?”

“One for Daddy and one for me!” Blaine exclaimed, running to Daddy with the presents in hand. “We open now?”

“Go ahead, baby,” Kurt replied.

Blaine ripped his open, exclaiming excitedly over the new animal sets he had. “A zoo an' a farm, Daddy!” he said, showing him.

“I see,” Kurt grinned. “Those are cool, baby.”

“Grandpa, will make a zoo wif me?” Blaine asked, climbing up into Burt's lap.

“Sure, buddy.” Burt opened his Santa gift, a coffee cup that said “Blaine's Grandpa” on it. “That Santa's a smart guy,” Burt said with a grin.

“He sure is,” Carole agreed, opening her Santa gift. Her mug read, “Blaine's Grandma.”

Lastly, Kurt opened his Santa gift. His mug read, “Blaine's Daddy.”

“Santa knows 'xactly what to bring!” Blaine cheered. Suddenly, his tummy rumbled. “Daddy? We eat now?”

“And what would you like for breakfast?” Kurt asked.

“Um, pancakes?”

“Um, pancakes?” Kurt teased, tickling a little. “Are you sure your tummy wants pancakes?”

“Uh huh! Snowman pancakes!”

“Okay,” Kurt laughed. “Snowman pancakes.” He sent his boy off to the kitchen with a gentle swat. “Go wash your hands, please.”

“You didn't have to buy us Santa presents,” Carole said gently as she and Burt rose to follow Blaine to the kitchen.

“I had already planned to give those to you,” Kurt said. “Blaine just wanted to know if Santa would bring you presents, so I thought it would be fitting if he gave those to you. I ordered mine last minute, though.”

“Well, it was very sweet,” Carole said, giving him a one-arm squeeze.

“You're a good dad, kid,” Burt told him, hugging him, too. “Blaine's lucky.”

“He's pretty lucky to have great grandparents like the two of you,” Kurt added. “You've helped him have a very merry Christmas.”

“I think we've had a pretty merry Christmas,” Burt said. “What do you think, Carole?”

“I'd agree?” she replied, chuckling.

“Yeah. I'd say this has been a pretty great Christmas,” Kurt said.

“Are coming, Daddy?” Blaine called impatiently from the kitchen.

“I'm coming,” Kurt replied, smiling. He loved his baby so very much. He loved his parents, too. He hung back a second, watching them interact with Blaine for a few moments. He felt an overwhelming sense of love and happiness wash over him just before he walked into the kitchen. “A very merry Christmas indeed,” he whispered to himself with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S., in case you're wondering, I am going to go back and finish the Halloween story. That's where you will get all the details on how Finn and Sam ended up being an item. Officially. :) Merry Christmas!


End file.
